Obsessão,Ódio e Amor
by Mii B
Summary: [RL & BL]Os verdadeiros sentimentos entre Rodolphus e Bellatrix, o desejo de ambos, a Obsessão de Rodolphus e o Ódio de Bellatrix, tudo se resolve ao decorrer da história.


bObsessão, Ódio e Amor./b

Ela parecia não muito feliz ao lado dele, e já o homem a via como um troféu que ganhou em uma competição contra um inimigo mortal. Ela simplesmente sentia repugnância em só ouvir o nome dele 'Rodolphus Lestrange' e ele a via como uma bela escultura que queria conter para toda eternidade 'Bellatrix Lestrange'. Ela poderia ser sua esposa mas nunca sua mulher, ele a queria com fervor mas ela fazia tudo para nunca ceder aos encantos do moreno, forte que no fundo dos seus pensamentos o a atraia profundamente. Ela tinha suas desconfianças vindo de parte de seu marido, talvez por ele chegar geralmente tarde, mas mesmo tendo essas intuições ela sabia que por mais que ela não aceitasse, ele a amava e a queria. Mas ela não, talvez o sentimento que começava a nutrir dentro do seu coração em um lugar escondido, ira se misturando com ódio que ela sentia dele e tornando um sentimento desconhecido que só sentira isso uma vez na vida. Mas isso ela queria esquecer, pois fora uma paixão de adolescente que a enlouqueceu de tanto arrependimento.

-Nem pense nisso Rodolphus! – disse a morena levantando-se da poltrona que se via somente Rodolphus meio que debruçado na mesma.

-Ah, Bella,Bella! Eu sei que você me deseja e eu também te desejo, vamos juntar o útil ao agradável – ele se levantava elegantemente e ia em direção de Bella que estava parada o contemplando e lutando contra seus desejos que viam do fundo do seu coração.

-Não, Rodolphus, já disse que não! Que parte você não entendeu? – ela disse recuando lentamente mas seu corpo congelou ao sentir a lareira gelada encostando em seu corpo terno.

-Sabe porque eu insisto tanto Bellinha? – ele disse se aproximando dela a apreciando como um animal que ia se aproximando de sua presa – Porque eu sei que você ta louca de saber como é isso... – pronto a cartada final, como a de um leão que ataca sua presa frágil e indefesa. Ele colocou seus braços fortes na lareira jogando seu corpo contra o de Bella que olhava pra qualquer outro lugar menos para Rodolphus.

-Me solta Rodolphus! Nunca alguém iria gostar de você! – ela o encarava com um olhar desafiador o que deixava Rodolphus mais e mais gracioso.

-Elas iriam gostar por causa disso, e aposto que você tb...! – ele descia seu rosto para o pescoço pálido de Bellatrix, seus movimentos já não a obedeciam, ela tentava o empurrar mas suas mãos já não tinham força suficiente. Ela sentia o roçar da barba malfeita em seu pescoço causando arrepios em seu corpo. Ela já estava cedendo aos encantos que tanto resistira nesses meses.

-Vamos... – ele disse em um tom de voz aveludada no ouvido de Bella enquanto suas mãos percorriam a cintura bem feita dela. Seu corpo parecia falar 'Vamos!' Mas seu coração estava em duvida de tudo que poderia acontecer, ela não poderia negar que gostava de Rodolphus e mesmo ela fugindo dele, ela deseja ter ele à noite a abraçando. Mas em um impulso que poderia se arrepender ela disse em um som tão baixo que talvez nem Rodolphus havia escutado.

-Sim... – e ele apenas fez o desejo de ambos acontecer como Rodolphus mesmo disse, eles apenas juntaram o útil ao agradável e o agradável seria o que eles iriam ter daqui alguns minutos. Ele se separou dela levemente a selando com selinhos que ainda faziam o corpo de Bellatrix vibrar. Ele pegou a mão dela delicadamente e foi puxando devagar, dando passos lerdos e rumando até o quarto que seria deles, mas que só Bellatrix dormia lá. Ela o seguiu sua mente não queria acreditar que talvez estava fazendo alguma besteira, estava muito bem algum dos seus profundos sonhos se tornando realidade.

-Rodolphus... – ela sussurrou o nome dele quando ele parou na porta do quarto e segurou na maçaneta prateada que parecia ser feita de um dos melhores materiais que poderia ter. Ele apenas a olhou com desejo nos olhos ela encarou aquilo como um 'Não se preocupe' ela nunca o tinha visto daquela forma, doce com ela. Ela só poderia estar sonhando, ou será que Rodolphus era assim e ela que nunca deu valor a esse lado meio que 'escondido' dele? Ele abriu a porta imponente, esperou Bella entrar e assim fechou a porta atrás de sim, Bella em primeira visão estava nervosa, parecia que não sabia se era mesmo o que queria e ao Rodolphus perceber isso, ele a abraçou por trás correndo suas mãos ágeis no corpo escultura de sua esposa, que agora seria sua, apenas sua.

Ele foi se despindo aos poucos e despindo Bella junto, seus corpos após alguns minutos entraram em uma harmonia perfeita, o movimento das línguas era contemplador. Eles foram se deitando na enorme cama que continha lençóis limpos e de um linho de ótima qualidade. As caricias de ambos eram provocantes, Bella nem ao menos se preocupava a tal altura do 'jogo' com algo que poderia acontecer, seu coração e sua mente já estavam aceitando o fato de 'Amar Rodolphus Lestrange'. Respondia a caricia do homem a altura do que ele fazia, a noite foi longa e muito 'agradável'.

O Sol foi se fortalecendo na manhã seguinte e batendo seus leves raios na cama onde estava Bellatrix e Rodolphus deitados enrolados em simples lençol, ela estava abraçada a ele repousando a cabeça no tórax bem definido do homem, e ele por sua vez repousava as mãos na cintura de Bella como se tivesse a abraçando delicadamente. Uma brisa gelada batia no corpo de ambos fazendo Rodolphus acordar por causa do frio. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com Bellatrix deitada em seus braços formidável, logo um sorriso de satisfação veio ao seu rosto ao perceber que Bellatrix agora era sua, somente sua. Ele tentou se levanta lentamente, mas percebeu que Bella já estava acordando também, ela colocou de leve a mão no rosto e se sentou na cama, até seu cérebro raciocinar e perceber que dormiu com Rodolphus demorou um pouco.

-O que você...- ela nem terminou a frase e Rodolphus a calou com um sereno beijo.

-Muito bom dia Bellatrix Lestrange. – sua voz era forte e ecoava no cômodo todo, o que causava a Bella um certo desconforto.

-Bom...Bom dia. – uma parte de seu coração estava vibrando, ela imaginava que acordaria no dia seguinte e não encontrasse Rodolphus ao seu lado.

-Entendeu o porque de talvez ter gente me querendo cara Bella. Mas não precisa dar um ataque porque eu não vou a Bordeis como você achava que eu fosse. – sua mão deslizava na face de Bella, a acariciando ternamente e continuou – a única mulher que eu quero é você, ou seja, é bom não menosprezar o que eu sinto.

Só poderia ser um sonho, uma ilusão ou algo do gênero, Rodolphus Lestrange falando que amava Bella, não poderia ser verdade, ou era verdade e Bella é que nunca percebeu? Mesmo ela duvidando das palavras de Rodolphus ela fazia de tudo para engolir aquilo logo de manha.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo meu caro. –disse ela colocando de leve seus dedos nos lábios de Rodolphus e fazendo o percurso de toda sua boca. Ele apenas deu um leve sorriso e beijou a mão cálida de Bella. Ela deu um sorriso terno em retorno e se levantou amarrada no enorme lençol que cobria seu corpo bem delineado, em passos calmos parou diante do espelho e se encarou diante ao espelho que demonstrava toda a sua beleza, que causava invejas a certas mulheres. Do reflexo do espelho ela pode ver Rodolphus levantando e indo em sua direção, em um andar elegante ele se aproximou dela e parou a pouco milímetros que separava o corpo de ambos, leves beijos na curva de seu pescoço Bella pode sentir, o roçar da barba mal feita de Rodolphus em sua pele lisa, aquilo era uma tortura.

-Rodolphus... Pare... Preciso me trocar. –ela tentava juntar palavras e coragem para terminar com aquele sofrimento que tanto estava gostando.

-O que há de mal em continuar o tal agradável que tanto desejávamos?

-... Sua obsessão por mim é maior que eu imaginava...

-Você não viu nada, Bellinha.

Não adiantou qualquer palavra que saísse da boca de Bellatrix nada mudou o desejo e obsessão da parte de ambos. Ódio talvez não, seria apenas considerado um sentimento em vão que foi criado superficialmente para que existisse até então essa longitude, amor, talvez era o que realmente sentiam e só demonstraram até esse dia. Se não eram um casal belo diante a sociedade, não fazia diferença porque eles mesmos sabiam de suas façanhas e desejos que só um completava o outro. E os outros, quem realmente iria se importar?

bThe End/b


End file.
